


Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 2, The: The Grand Wizard meets Prince Alex

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 2, The: The Grand Wizard meets Prince Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

The Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 2: The Grand Wizard meets Prince Alex

## The Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 2: The Grand Wizard meets Prince Alex

#### by Bertie

Title: The Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 2: The Grand Wizard meets Prince Alex  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 03/16/02  
Category: Romance, AU (Alternate Universe)     
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner/Krycek         
Rating: R  
Spoilers: none  
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Continuation from The Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

The Grand Wizard Meets Prince Alex 

Just as Mulder was about to serve, the front door opened and his Master appeared. He rushed over and helped the Grand Wizard into the hall. 

"Master, I have food prepared for you. And we have a visitor...more than a visitor. A guest." 

"Oh? Who is this guest?" 

Just then the prince stepped forward and bowed regally to the Grand Wizard. 

"It is an honor to meet you, Grand Wizard Skinner." 

"Prince Alexis of Rezil? The last I heard you were vanquished and your kingdom taken over by Lord Spender." 

"Lord Spender used a wizard to transform me into a unicorn. Thanks to your apprentice here, I am myself again." The warm smile from the prince made Mulder's knees go weak and the Grand Wizard to smile in return. 

"Transformation is forbidden. Who was this wizard who transformed you? The Council of Wizards will be most displeased with this news." 

Alex paused, not sure in fact if the Lord Spender had used a wizard on him or not. He had just assumed. "He may have not used a wizard against me after all. I do recall a certain stick-like thing waving at me before I became a unicorn and galloped away in a fright." 

Skinner rubbed his noble chin in deep thought. "A wand? That also bodes ill, my prince. Such things are forbidden to non-wizards. I will call the council together and we shall decide the best course of action against this Lord Spender." 

"I will be forever in your debt, Grand Wizard Skinner. I am already in your apprentice's debt." 

The Grand Wizard nodded then said, "Let's eat now." 

They ate in silence but Mulder kept stealing glances of his Master and his prince. The experiences he had with the transformed man made his proximity to his Master all the more apparent. He had to catch himself from slipping into daydreams of being held and kissed by Skinner. The fact that the image of the handsome Grand Wizard would sometimes change into the dashing prince made it doubly hard to remain attentive. 

After they ate, the Grand Wizard moved them to his parlor to strategize on what was the best course of action for the prince. He sent Mulder on an errand to give a letter to a courier. The letter would arrive at the Council later that evening. Nothing would be done that night. 

The prince watched as Mulder began his daily duties of cleaning and preparing spells by mixing certain plants and liquids together. The apprentice blushed furiously when he noticed how closely the prince watched his every move. 

"Prince Alex, you may go as you please...you don't have to attend to me," he flustered. 

"I like attending to you, Mulder..." 

Mulder paused in surprise, then the prince moved toward him and began to kiss the softly parted lips. The apprentice pulled away. 

"You shouldn't, my prince...my Master..." 

"Are you finished?" 

Mulder nodded, meekly. 

"Show me to your room," the soft command sent a jolt straight to the apprentice's cock and he grasped the prince's hand in his and hurried them to his room. 

"Your master is a good man, Mulder, but I would much prefer to be with you here..." he kissed the apprentice soundly, pushing him back until Mulder's legs hit his bed. The prince pushed him down upon it, his lips still attached to the quivering man. The prince's hands quickly began pulling open Mulder's robe, exposing his lover's flesh to his caresses and kisses. The inexperienced man was shivering and panting as passion rose in him like he had never felt before...except--he cried out, "No! We must stop!" 

The prince pulled his mouth from suckling on one hard nipple. "What is it, my sweet one?" 

"I--my Master--we shouldn't--he may hear us." 

The prince looked up at his lover whose eyes were closed tightly and his face turned away. "There is nothing to fear from him, is there? Do you have more duties to perform?" 

Mulder shook his head, his eyes still shut. 

"You love him..." the prince finally said. 

Mulder buried his face in the pillow, hoping the prince would not take that as an affirmation. Then he felt Alex pull away. He looked up at the prince, gasping when he saw the man straightening his clothing, preparing to leave. 

"Prince Alex..." 

"I shall fix this problem, my one and only. I want you and I shall have you." 

Mulder stared after the beautiful man and couldn't believe he admitted to him that he was in love with Skinner. What was the prince going to do?...NO! He jumped up and ran after the prince, hoping he wasn't too late to stop him. 

"Alex, please..." he began, when he saw the prince just about to enter into his Master's room. 

The prince knocked and Mulder, frightened, ran into his own room. Then he berated himself for being too afraid to face what the Grand Wizard would do to the beautiful man. He cursed himself for being a coward. 

* * *

The Grand Wizard let the prince into his room, and set him down on a comfortable chair as he busied himself with his own evening preparations. 

"What may I do for you, Prince Alex?" 

"I have a proposal for you, Grand Wizard. It has come to my attention that your apprentice has feelings for you." 

The wizard stopped what he was doing and looked over at the man. He was quite a lovely specimen of man, and wondered what a beautiful unicorn he would have made. 

"Feelings? I have told him not to keep fanciful notions in his head, my prince. I shall remind him of it, immediately..." he paused in consternation when he heard the young man laughing softly. 

The young prince held his breath and apologized. "Forgive my forwardness, Grand Wizard, but it is no wonder I cannot have him when he has his heart set on a man who is a fool, for all his greatness and power." 

The Grand Wizard was a forthright man, he realized the prince was not insulting him, by what he said. "You are telling me I am a fool because I will not allow my apprentice to fall in love with me?" 

"Oh no, Grand Wizard, you couldn't stop the man from loving you even if you were the strongest wizard in all the known territories." 

"How do you know this, Prince Alex?" 

"I may not know the art of wizardry or the knowledge of many books, but I do know the workings of the human heart, Grand Wizard." 

Skinner studied the serious young man whose green eyes sparkled as if they were enchanted and realized he spoke the truth. 

"I will grant you that, Prince Alex, but what is his love of me to you?" 

"I am his, Grand Wizard, and I must have him - tonight." 

"And how may I help you in this? Has he refused you?" When the prince blushed, the wizard knew the truth. "I will not force him to love you, Prince Alex..." 

"I-I know, I wouldn't ask such a thing, for I doubt that would occur...but I ask of you to join us. He will be far more willing if you were present." 

"But why would I do that?" 

"What are your feelings toward your apprentice, Grand Wizard?" 

The older man sighed. "I love him, young Alex. I just never imagined he felt the same toward me. I would never have taken his kindness for granted." 

"Then let me show you both how to love one another." 

The wizard looked at the beautiful young man before him. He was a passionate young man, and clearly was used to getting his way. Wizards and kings looked on each other as equals but did not share the same desires for their separate occupations, usually. 

"How will you do that, young Alex?" 

Alex moved closer to the older man sitting across from him. He ran a hand down the man's smooth shaven face. 

"We three will join together and become as one..." he murmured against the older man's broad gentle face. He bent and pressed his lips to the wizard's. It had been a long time since the wizard had been with another. He groaned against the soft kiss, and gripped the younger man's neck, to pull him closer for a more passionate kiss. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
